


Wheels are in Motion

by oneinspats



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheels within wheels. Just a doodle of the two gentlemen. Xposted everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels are in Motion




End file.
